


Freak Circle

by OnTheWildside



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWildside/pseuds/OnTheWildside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Tig engage in explicit activities at the Jelly Bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Circle

Tig looked around the smoky room with half-hooded eyes. Juice hadn't decided to show up, claiming he was going to watch the prospect and catch up on some work at TM. Everyone knew he hated the Bean. Jax and Clay ducked out early, around eleven, claiming they needed to go home to their old ladies. Bobby was passed out at the bar after his romp with Savannah in the champagne room and the Scot left a few hours ago with a hot, tight little college student because he had a thing for young girls. That left Tig and Happy center stage.

The night was coming to an end as Tig was nearing the end of his brew. Tig recognized her as soon as she hit the stage. She had sucked him off a few times and even let him rim her once before he blew his load in her ass. She hadn't been half bad and was fair with her prices so she quickly became one of Tig's favorites.

Mercedes wasn't exactly what you would expect to see at a strip joint, but the Jelly Bean wasn't exactly the classiest of establishments. She was what Tig liked to refer to as the three AM leftovers. While all the young college girls had come and left early to finish their term papers and try to get some rest after flashing their tits for some extra cash, she and her other over-the-hill coworkers were still working the pole.

Time hadn't exactly been the woman's friend. Her skin was sagging, she had crow's feet and bags under her eyes. Her mouth was framed with marionette lines and her skin was leathery from sun exposure. It was nothing copious amount of makeup couldn't cover, or so the woman seemed to think.

She had love handles hanging over the sides of her g-string and a pouch of stomach fat rolling over the tiny triangle barely covering her mound. Her hair was bleach blonde, frizzy from damage and over teasing with hair spray. Somehow though, none of these things were enough to ward Tig off.

To Tig, pussy was pussy. Whether it be young, hot, and tight or slightly more… experienced and adventurous, he found all pussy to be pink, warm, sunshine-flavored heaven.

Tig knew why he was still here, why he had ended up waiting this long to make a move towards a private room. He wasn't in the mood to coddle or guide some young piece of ass. He wanted someone a little more skilled.

He had waited until he was good and drunk because he found that in these situations, whiskey dick was his friend. It prolonged the experience just enough for him to enjoy it so he could really get his bang for his buck.

On the other hand, Happy had been sitting off to the side, eyeing the girls, chewing on a toothpick as his hand pressed to his groin trying to stifle his massive erection. Happy wasn't one to be frivolous with his spending. When the strippers came his way looking for tips, they were denied.

Hap preferred to hunt at the club house or dive bars where pussy was free and easily accessible. Tig imagined it would be easy for his attractive brother to talk or, more likely than not, scare the panties off of those types of girls.

The song changed along with the atmosphere of the establishment. Mercedes was already topless from the previous song, her breasts heading south. You could still see her tawny colored nipples were flush and erect from the chill in the room.

I look at you and my blood boils hot,

I feel my temperature rise

I want it all, give me what you got,

there's hunger in your eyes

She had a lot of muscle strength for someone her age, he would give her that. She could support most of her weight using her calve muscles or her upper arm strength on that pole. She had been doing this most of her adult life. She looked graceful and poised as she worked the pole and danced around the stage. She watched Tig intently as she crawled on the stage towards the bearded Son.

I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe

You know the way to give me what I need

Just let me love you and you'll never leave

Her high heeled foot was suddenly between his legs as she stepped off the stage and onto his chair. As she dismounted, she ended up only straddling his thighs, sitting herself on his lap as she tossed her hair and presented him with her breasts.

Feel my heat takin' you higher,

burn with me, Heaven's on fire

Paint the sky with desire,

angel fly, Heaven's on fire

Tig couldn't help himself. He nestled his face between her tits and she shook them in his face as she ground against the pronounced bulge in his tight, dark jeans. He caught her nipple between his teeth before he licked his way up her neck only to nip her earlobe with his teeth as well.

Mercedes leaned back as Tig wrapped his arms around her back and supported her. Not one of the handful of on-lookers seemed to notice that the show on stage had moved to one of the patron's chairs and Tig almost forgot where he was until the woman on his lap sat up and bit her lower lip, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She leaned in closer and purred in his ear, "Your friend's watching us."

"Let him watch." Tig chuckled, leaning back enough to look his brother in the eye. "Unless he wants to join?"

Happy grimaced. "I don't pay for pussy."

Tig looked back at Mercedes, seeking out some reservations or doubts. He found none in her eager, willing face. "This one's on me."

Mercedes licked her lips, eyes flitting between the two leather-clad men. She lifted herself off of Tig's lap, taking him by the hand. Hap stood up behind the pair. "Then let's go somewhere a little more private." She offered, leading them out of the main stage room and off towards the private rooms.

Many of the rooms had fuzzy dice hanging from the door knobs until they rounded the corner and found a few empty rooms on the corridor. Mercedes opened one door, flicked on the light, and let the two men follow her in.

The entire room was lush royal blue and antique silver. Beside the door sat a rather large side table with a mirrored top. There was a stripper pole directly in the center of the floor and a cushy blue couch off to the side, parallel to the door. Across from the loveseat sat an ornate silver leaf and blue crushed velvet chair. It was decorative and delicate with no arm rests, only a back. Immediately, Happy leaned against the door as soon as it shut while Tig dug in his pocket for his wallet.

Tig had done this enough times to know that he needed to pay the girl upfront, but he wasn't really sure how to bring up…"activities" with his Tacoma charter companion. To be honest, the Tacoma killer sometimes even scared Tig who, since he was being honest, wasn't very sane himself. Gratefully, the stripper brought it up first.

"Both of you, together, is gonna be more than usual." She said, looking at Tig.

"How much more we talkin', baby?"

"Two hundred. Three for DP."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart! That's triple what you usually charge me!" Tig protested. His hand went for her hip and pulled her towards him. "You know you'll enjoy it." He groaned in her ear, his hand covering the expanse of her ass cheek.

She giggled, swatting his shoulder and pulling away. "Fine. Two fifty."

Tig nodded triumphantly, counting out the bills and handing them to the blonde, folded in half between two fingers. She nodded her accordance as she counted the bills out. She set the cash in the drawer of the side table by the door and listed out her rules. "No holes are off limits. If you're gonna try any weird shit, ask first. Touching, kissing's fine. You can be rough, but do not leave any marks." Before she shut the drawer, she pulled out a box of Trojans and a bottle of KY jelly. She directed her glance to Happy since he was the newbie in the scenario. "Okay, darlin'?"

The bald Son nodded once. "Understood."

"Ok, good." Mercedes smiled. She slipped off her g-string, laying it on the top of the side table, then turned to Tig. The carpet definitely did not match the drapes, as if he dark roots didn't give that away. Her pubis was trimmed into a neat triangle and bare on the sides so nothing hung out of her g-string. She stood there, fully naked, with a confidence many woman would envy. "Where do you want me?"

Tig began stripping, kutte first. He hung his leather on a hook behind the door. "You wanna take Mercedes for a ride first, brother?" Tig asked, hopefully. He figured Happy for the take charge type and Tig had a thing for voyeurism anyway. To his delight, his brother nodded and took his kutte off as well.

Tig stripped to his boxers and took a seat on the miniature couch. His limbs were sprawled out but his right hand rested on his waistband as he watched Happy strip. When Mercedes tried to help, Hap swatted her hand away. Tig noticed the tension between the two after Happy's show of dominance and tried to smooth things over. "Touch yourself, doll."

The blonde looked up at Tig and moaned at his words. She backed up against the wall and spread her thighs, allowing her fingers just enough room to trace her juicy seam. After a moment of teasing, her index finger slipped between her swollen lips and grazed her clit and she hummed her own approval.

Happy got down to his boxers and wife beater as he decided how he wanted to do this. He stepped in front of the armless chair and ripped his boxers off before taking a seat, his erection standing proudly in his lap. "Come 'ere." He nodded, giving the girl permission to approach him, now.

Mercedes stopped teasing herself. She grabbed a Trojan from the pack and sauntered over to Happy, her full hips swaying as she walked. With practiced ease, she ripped the foil packet open and pulled out the rubber. She watched Happy, seeking permission. He nodded his head once.

She knelt between his knees, her hands on his thighs. She took the tip of his cock into her full lips and took the full length of him into her throat, bobbing her head. His hand tangled in her hair, right at the nape of her neck, and he pulled her up with a growl, jerking his hips when her lips circled the head of his dick again in a punishing motion.

She realized then that he was more hell bent on control and wasn't allowing her to have that sort of power over him. In an apologetic manner, the stripper opened her mouth and flattened her tongue before licking his shaft from bottom to top. She felt the vein underneath his cock twitch and she moaned approvingly. Apology accepted.

She took the rubber and held the tip over his dick, rolling the condom down over his length. She lifted herself up and began to straddle his hips when Tig stopped her. "Nuh uh, darlin'. Face me."

Tig's boxers were around his knees now and he was fondling his ball sack in one hand, the other was gently stroking his shaft. Mercedes spun around, eyeing him approvingly before she backed up, her thighs on either side of Hap's. She eased herself down. When she was nearly sitting on Happy's lap, the Tacoma killer grabbed her hips in both hands and pulled her down until her wet cunt swallowed his hard cock to the hilt, jabbing her cervix abusively.

The whore practically screamed while Happy grunted his approval. She waited a beat before she began rolling her hips in painfully slow circles. It wasn't long before Happy was lifting and guiding her hips at a more appropriate pace, lifting his own hips to meet hers as she bounced on his cock.

Tig tried to keep up with his hands; slow circles as Mercedes moved, violent tugs when Happy regained control.

The blonde was a practiced whore, rubbing against her clit with her full hand to give Tig a good show. Her moves were skilled and she knew how to maximize the full experience; vocal styling included. She moaned and cried out like a porn star and was beginning to feel the brunt of Happy's frustrations because of it. If there was one thing he hated more than losing control, it was bitches being too theatrical in bed. He was brutalizing her, pounding into her harder with every scream.

"Would you shut her up?" Happy growled, looking at Tig. He finally had had enough.

Drawn from the brink of self-pleasure, Tig sighed and stood up, pulling his hands away from playing with himself long enough to kick his boxers off the rest of the way and cross the room until he was standing in front of Mercedes.

He smoothed her hair, lovingly, brushing it out of her face and bringing it to the back of her neck neatly. His thumb touched her cheek as he guided her open mouth around his engorged cock. He groaned, feeling himself hit the back of her throat when Happy lifted his hips. As Hap pulled the stripper down onto him, she lost her hold on Tig's dick. Happy was controlling the pace and it was driving Tig insane. Every time her tongue fluttered and rolled his tip, her mouth was being pulled away from him.

The next time his dick hit her gag reflex and she was forced to swallow around him only to be pulled away, Tig lost it. His knees buckled and he caught her waist and lifted her up, dragging her up off of Happy's lap. "I'm sorry, brother. I can't. I just can't." He muttered and let her down, allowing her to stand in the middle of the floor on her own for a moment as he walked to the side table to grab himself a Trojan. He tossed Happy the bottle of KY and strode across the room again.

The Sergeant at Arms collapsed back on the loveseat, positioning his thighs over the arm of the seat. Without question, Mercedes walked over and lifted herself to straddle his thighs. She took the condom out of his hand and used the same tenderness to apply the rubber to Tig's aching member as she had with Happy's impressive length. When the latex was in place, she settled herself before easing herself onto Tig's cock.

He didn't force her, he just settled his large hands on her sides and helped keep her steady. She leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders for added balance and rode him. They kept this pace for a moment… slow circles and gentle, deep thrusts, a reprieve from Happy's brutal fucking.

"Come on, Hap." Tig encouraged, eager to feel the fullness of double penetration himself. He had only experienced it a handful of times, but he knew it would be well worth the wait.

Silently, stealthily, Happy came up behind the pair as they fucked on the furniture. The cap on the lube made a loud pop before the viscous liquid made its way down the crack of Mercedes's ass and dripped onto Tig's sack.

The sergeant's finger crept, dipping into the stripper's ass and pressing into the ring of muscle nestled just above where his own cock was settled. "More." He mumbled, pushing his digit deeper, stretching her in preparation to take his brother's wide girth. He felt more lube grease his hand as he pumped his finger in and out of the blonde's tight ass. When he circled his index, he could feel his hand massaging his own cock as the whore rode him.

Finally, he brought his hand around, flicking his lubed finger along her swollen, aching clit. His clean hand wound in her hair, pulling her down to kiss him. At this angle, her ass was as accessible as possible and Happy maneuvered around Trager's legs.

Happy glided a KY-coated hand over his latex-covered shaft before nudging his cock against her tight little rosebud. All the Son had to do was press forward and her ass swallowed the head of his cock. He groaned at the impossible tightness, only wanting to feel more of the tight heat envelope him.

Tig lifted his hips a bit and Hap leaned forward and all of a sudden she was full, both of her tightest, most private holes filled to the brim with thick, throbbing cocks. Tig felt every muscle contract as his brother's cock slipped in over his own, one thin membrane separating them. Mercedes didn't move, her breathing became controlled and her eyes were clamping shut as her head hung just over Tig's. Neither Son so much as breathed, allowing the blonde to adjust to the incredible fullness.

When her breathing settled, Happy was the first to move, pulling out, only slightly, just to push the stripper back onto Tig. His hands rested on her hips and helped to guide her movements. Pulling her towards him, pushing her down onto Trager.

Tig caught on quickly, letting the girl slide down his cock before he pushed her up on his thighs and back onto Happy. In this way they shared her, sawing her in half from both ends in perfect time.

Tig resumed the crazy circles and figure eights he performed on her slick, engorged bundle of nerves. He pinched it between two fingers, tugging slightly before rubbing it again, frantically at first, then painfully slow. He never settled on a rhythm, the movements random and unplanned, making her dizzy with need.

The two Sons had worked themselves up to a good pace, sharing the blonde like a tantalizing secret. The girl had even become comfortable enough to hold herself up on Tig's chest, deepening both angles of penetration and allowing for an even tighter fit for all parties involved.

Tig could feel his balls tightening with every thrust. His fingers zoned in on Mercedes's clit harder, urging her to come. He wanted her to choke his cock and milk him dry. A few frenzied flicks to her clit and he got his wish. She crashed down on his hips, screaming. Every muscle inside her pussy contracted and he felt his eyes roll back in his head and his come gushed out, getting clogged in the reservoir tip.

During their joint climax, Happy pushed through, using the choking contractions of the stripper's muscles to his advantage. He kept pumping into her, massaging Tig's softening dick as he did. Soon, the sergeant lowered his hips, pulling his softened member from Mercedes's confines, watching over the stripper's shoulder as his brother continued to fuck her ass as she lay on top of him.

After she had recovered from her intense orgasm, Mercedes began pushing back on Happy's cock, tightening her muscles around him with every thrust. She was sitting up almost completely now.

Tig resumed his frenzied flicks on the blonde's throbbing clit. It wasn't long before she was in the throes of another breath-takingly intense orgasm, and this time she took Happy down with her.

The blonde collapsed on Tig's chest, her body shuddering from the intensity of her multiple orgasms. The Tacoma killer groaned in finality, jutting his hips out and pushing into Mercedes ass as deep as she could take him as he filled his own rubber.

Two hundred and fifty dollars well spent.


End file.
